


He could eat you with a fork and spoon

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Anonymous:Sarah only likes Jareth going down on her because Jareth LOVES it. So, it's basically him still being Dom while eating her out and stuff, and dirty talking about it thank youuuu v v much





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for waiting, anon! I hope you enjoy this!! <3

Sarah squirmed, the cool night air catching the space between her legs; reminding her of how wet she was already.  
  
Jareth's grin was predatory as he circled the bed. "Well well well..." he teased, the tip of his trusty riding crop stroking parts of her body at random. Sarah whimpered when it slid from her breast in one long line, finally coming to stop between her legs. "What's this..?"  
  
The crop rubbed at Sarah's clit before Jareth flicked it sharply. "Your majesty..." She hissed, legs writhing against the bedding. Jareth flicked again. And again. Once the goblin was satisfied with her punishment, the crop ceased, rubbing her clit apologetically.  
  
"Yes..? Answer me, precious." Jareth waited.  
  
"Its... a present." She keened when all of a sudden a pair of thick gloved fingers stretched her wide.  
  
"A present?" Jareth curled his fingers, beckoning ecstasy. "For me?" Sarah giggled, nodding. "Well then. I suppose I'd better taste it." Sarah's heart skipped a beat as she watched the King withdraw before settling his face betwixt her thighs.  
  
Jareth played with her at first. Chaste kisses teased every place but that one. Then when Sarah was suitably impatient, he sucked that bundle of nerves, letting it go with a pop just as she began to climb.  
  
Her aggravated groans were music to his ears, and Jareth continued to edge his precious Sarah, eager to hear more.  
  
"What do we say, love?" His tongue pulled out of her cunt long enough to sass her. "Beg for your pleasure, there's a good girl..."  
  
"Please..." Sarah was half tempted to wrap her legs around his head, and to hell with the consequences; but he'd tortured her enough. "Please, I need it..." Jareth hummed, laying a kiss upon her innermost thigh. "I need _you..."_  
  
The Goblin King's cock gave a hard twitch against the mattress, and he rolled his hips. When Jareth spoke, his voice was a low murmur. "Say it again..."  
  
"I need you."  
  
Jareth groaned. "A-Again, precious..." His hips started grinding.  
  
"I **need** you..."  
  
Sarah sighed, reaching up to grab the headboard when Jareth's face disappeared between her legs. His tongue filled her in rough, fast strokes, his moans muffled and hungry.  
  
Sarah's hand found itself on the back of his head, not taking any more chances. She watched as one of his hands snuck under himself to free his cock from its confines. Jareth knelt, letting all of his weight fall on his face while his hand sped up.  
  
"Fuck..." Sarah's free hand pinched and tugged at one of her nipples as Jareth continued to make a show of it. Her moans spurred him on, and he began then to suckle her clit.  
  
When he felt Sarah start to writhe in that familiar way, Jareth came to an abrupt stop.  
  
"NO!" Sarah's head hit the pillows, and she whined miserably. "I'll beg. I'll do anything, god damn it..!"  
  
"Is that so..?" Jareth chuckled relaxing on his haunches, hand still stroking himself from base to tip. "Anything, precious..? I could ask anything?" Sarah shivered before granting him a quick nod. "I shall keep that in mind..."  
  
His face was once again between her legs, tongue lapping without pause. Sarah let her hips rock, seeking out every ounce of friction she could. Jareth's lips struggled not to curl at the sides as Sarah both praised and cursed him, clawing at his hair.

"Fucking... d-don't stop..!" She whined, locking him in place then with her thighs. Jareth spread them apart with ease, pinning her to the mattress. Before Sarah could try anything else, her wrists were bound above her head. "I hate magic..." She hissed, struggling against the silk ropes.

"Pity. I find it comes in handy." Jareth granted her a smug smile before he was nibbling and flicking his tongue against her clit. Sarah growled, powerless but to lie there.

After some time, her pleasure began to build once more, her hands grasping at the air. After what felt like forever, her body suddenly changed rhythm; panting and flexing. "J-Jareth..!" The goblin's hands held her hips to the mattress, his tongue still rubbing feverishly at her swollen clit. "Close..! I'm..." Her sentence tapered off into breathy whines, climbing higher until—

Jareth groaned, his tongue running down to fill her again. Sarah whimpered, little aftershocks of pleasure still causing her to shudder. Jareth groaned louder, his tongue squeezed every now and then.

Sarah's hands were suddenly unbound, Jareth's hands leaving her thighs as well. He pressed a wet kiss to her thigh. "Now... what was that about 'doing absolutely anything'..?"

"I never said absolutely..." Sarah hummed, her body still boneless against the mattress. Jareth licked his lips with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading this far! Prompts are sadly still closed. If you liked what you read, please take the time to let me know with a comment, or kudos :3


End file.
